


High Off His Love (Drunk From His Hate)

by DoreyG



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Both of these guys have serious issues, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Six Sentences, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No more lies," he says, and Sinestro looks up at him from the rumpled bed and <i>laughs</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Off His Love (Drunk From His Hate)

"No more lies," he says, and Sinestro looks up at him from the rumpled bed and _laughs_ ; so loudly that he flinches at the sound, so truly that he feels the urge to flee, "I mean it, Sinestro, one more lie and-"

"And what?" His partner, in all things as he's coming to reluctantly realize, purrs - sits up until their mouths are but a breath apart, "you'll run away, like a little coward?"

"Sinestro-"

"No," and leans in, presses a sharp kiss to his lips and then laughs again until he has no choice but to press him back to the bed with a fierce growl, "you'll never go, Jordan, no matter how much I lie and no matter how much I _do_ \- it's time you faced up to the truth, for once and for all."

...And he can't exactly disagree, even as he stubbornly opens his mouth to do so.


End file.
